


Disappointment

by HolmesianDeduction (orphan_account)



Category: A Game of Shadows, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: AGoS, Flash Fiction, Gen, Implied Relationships, James Moriarty - Freeform, Professor Moriarty - Freeform, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash fiction prompt for James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

             Sighing, Sebastian Moran waited in the hotel room, his rifle stowed safely out of the way, and stared at the crumpled ticket.  The professor thought he was being sarcastic, but he really had been looking forward to opera night this time.


End file.
